¿Fácil?
by Alai Skystar
Summary: Gouenji siente algo por Fubuki desde hace mucho y le es muy difícil confesarse con el recuerdo del ex-novio de Fubuki acechando a este. Capi 2! mini FudouxKidou.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridas lectoras :D

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que surgió en mi mente hace bastante y que tenia escrito en un cuaderno y por fin me di el trabajo de pasarlo a word y luego aquí ;)...

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (¡AUN!), pero sera mio cuando mis ahorros me alcancen para comprárselo a Level 5... Okey no ¬¬... pero se vale soñar :D

Bueno sin mas demora... mi fic ;)

Aclaraciones  
>una palabra entre dos *... se refiere a un sonido ejemplo *BOOM*... sonido de exploción<br>Lo que esta entre parentecis... () son mis comentarios...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Los brazos de Fubuki se encontraban alrededor del cuello de él peli-crema, mientras que los brazos de este último se encontraban envolviendo calidamente la cintura del menor. Ambos se miraban a los ojos demostrando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Luego sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente a la vez que sus labios se acercaban a una velocidad casi tortuosa… Solo faltaba un mísero centímetro para ese tan ansiado beso…

* pi-pi-pip… pi-pi-pip *(no se hacer efectos de sonido)

Sonó el despertador electrónico de Shuuya Gouenji, él cual solo quería arrojarlo por la ventana, lo que termino por hacer tras unos cuantos pip's mas.

Se levanto con pesadez y se dirijo a su baño para darse una ducha rápida y tras esta volvió a su habitación para secarse un poco el cabello con una toalla y luego vestirse.

Después suspiro con frustración mientras observaba con odio al pobre techo, el cual no tenia la culpa en absoluto de lo que le sucedía.  
>Ya era la tercera vez en una sola semana –y solo estaban a jueves- en que nuestro querido goleador de fuego soñaba con el mayor de los hermanos Fubuki. Su anterior compañero de equipo en Inazuma Japan y actualmente su compañero en la Universidad Inazuma, bueno… no exactamente su compañero ya que solo compartían algunas clases, pues Gouenji se encontraba estudiando el tercer año de medicina y créanlo o no Fubuki estudiaba enfermería.<p>

A Gouenji los años le había jugado muy bien, pues ahora era bastante alto y muy guapo, sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco y si cuerpo estaba totalmente marcado aun que no en exceso, demostrando que aun seguía asiendo bastante deporte. Su apariencia además le había hecho ganar bastantes admiradoras, aun que claramente no le prestaba atención a ninguna.

- Gouenji…- llamaron a su puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro Endou – suspiro- Puedes entrar…

Endou era un de los compañeros de la residencia universitaria de Gouenji, pues Endou también se encontraba estudiando allí para convertirse en profesor de Educación Física y luego especializarse para ser un entrenador de Fútbol Soccer.  
>A este al igual que a Gouenji el tiempo le había jugado bastante bien, pues ahora era un chico alto y guapo y aun que aparentemente ya no tenía una apariencia tan mona como antes, seguía teniendo la misma actitud y personalidad.<p>

Endou realmente agradecía la beca deportiva que ofrecía esa universidad a todo los que alguna vez estuvieron en el equipo de Inazuma Japan. La beca claro esta fue para subir el prestigio de la universidad, pues que mejor para esta que decir que la mayoría del equipo que gano el FFI internacional hace ya algunos años, se encuentra estudiando en ella, y digo algunos, pues otros simplemente decidieron no estudiar o elegir otras opciones.

Volviendo con Gouenji y Endou… En los últimos años su amistad había sufrido altos y bajos pero actualmente eran los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera imaginar, hasta el punto que casi podría decirse que eran como hermanos.

- Entonces…- dijo Endou sentándose en la cama junto a Gouenji- ¿Nuevamente soñando con Fubuki?

- ¿Qué-que te hace decir eso?- Le contesto levemente sonrojado.

- Pues…- saco de su bolsillo lo que parecían los restos de el reloj despertador de Gouenji- Sueles enfadarte con tu despertador cuando te despierta de un buen sueño…

- Eso no quiere decir que el sueño allá tenido que ver con Fubuki- dijo desviando la mirada.

- No… pero tu sonrojo si…- Sonrío Endou triunfante.

- A veces me arrepiento de haberles dicho a ti y a Kazemaru sobre mis sentimientos…- Así es, Gouenji no lo dudaba, tenía más que asumido lo que sentía por Fubuki.

-Sabes…-dijo Endou con tono sabio- creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes de una vez por todas.

- No es tan fácil… Además el aún no ha olvidado a Someoka – Contesto tristemente… Pues hace poco menos de un año Someoka había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a Fubuki, su novio en aquel momento, solo y con un gran dolor.

- Deberías arriesgarte… llevas dos años si no es que mas, sintiendo lo mismo y tus pobre despertadores son lo que han tenido que pagar las consecuencias, ya llevas siete despertadores sólo este mes.- río levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano a Gouenji para que se levantara, el cual la tomo y se levanto también.

-Lo sé… creo que al menos debería comprarme un despertador aprueba de golpes.- suspiró.

- ¿Entonces te arriesgarás?- dijo Endou saliendo de la habitación seguido por Gouenji.

- Tal vez… pero no aun…- Cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras ambos bajaban a desayunar- creo que debemos apresurarnos, Kazemaru se enojará si nos demoramos en ir a buscarlo a él, a Fubuki y a Midorikawa… Por cierto ¿Hiroto ya se levanto?

- No te preocupes por eso… Hiroto se levanto temprano y se fue a buscar a Midorikawa para desayunar…

- Adivino… ¿helado?- Endou asintió y una gota callo por la nuca de Gouenji mientras ambos llegaban a desayunar.

- Valla que extraño, Kidou no esta aquí…- Comentó Endou extrañado.

- Creo haberlo visto irse con Fudou o mas bien siendo arrastrado por Fudou ayer en la tarde…. Lo que quiere decir que debe estar en su residencia… Ósea que probablemente hoy no valla a clases.- Concluyo Gouenji luego de meter a la tostadora un par de rebanadas de pan y servirse una taza de café.

- Entonces hoy seremos solo Fubuki, Kazemaru, tu y yo…- afirmo Endou sonriente.

- La traducción de eso sería que Fubuki y yo los observaremos a tu y a Kazemaru pelear y reconciliarse en unos minutos para luego formar un mal cuarteto.- Suspiro Gouenji.

- No sería así si te declararas- le recordó Endou engullendo un pastelito que saco del refrigerador.

- Mejor cállate y vamos-contesto tomando sus tostadas y sus cosas, para luego tirar de un brazo a Endou fuera de la residencia.

Por otro lado en otra residencia universitaria no muy lejos, se encontraba un Kazemaru bastante molesto por la tardanza de su novio, esperando junto a un divertido Fubuki.

Kazemaru no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, estaba un poco más alto y su contextura ahora era solo un poco más varonil, había dejado crecer su cabello un poco mas llegándole ahora hasta su cintura y aun lo llevaba en una coleta.  
>Por otro lado Fubuki tampoco había cambiado mucho, es mas… podría decirse que ahora se veía mas mono que antes, pues aun que había crecido y su cuerpo se había marcado un poco más, su rostro seguía siendo el de un ángel lo que izo que este ganara varias fanáticas. Además su sonrisa seguía siendo infantil y muy dulce.<p>

- Siempre hace lo mismo… Dice que llegara a una hora y nunca lo hace- se quejaba Kazemaru caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de la residencia.

- Kazemaru si sigues así, terminaras asiendo un agujero en el suelo, es mas… creo que ya hay un desnivel en el lugar donde haz estado caminando.-Río Fubuki.

- Calla Shirou…- lo miro de modo amenazante.

- Si sabes que nunca llegara a la hora que dice previamente que lo hará no tienes para que estresarte tanto. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.-Dijo girando los ojos- Además… ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

- Es que hoy no tengo clases hasta la tarde y Mamoru-kun se saltara su primera clase para así ir juntos al cine. Dijo con una sonrisa de en su rostro y luego volvió a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación- y si no llega pronto no podremos llegar a tiempo a ver la película de Los Pitufos- dijo esta vez con un aura oscura.

- ¿Y el bipolar era yo?- pregunto Fubuki riendo nuevamente- Espera si tu y Endou van al cine y Midorikawa salio temprano con Hiroto… ¿Eso quiere decir que solo seremos Kidou, Gouenji y yo?

- Pues si… ¿Algún problemas con eso?- Dijo Kazemaru picando con su codo a Fubuki.

- E-esto no… pa-para nada jeje- Río moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

- Shirou… ¿Cuándo admitirás lo que sientes por el?

- Yo-yo no siento nada Kaze-kun… No podría… Además tu…

- ¡Oh, Vamos!...-lo interrumpió Kazemaru- no lo dirás por lo que hubo entre Gouenji y yo hace dos años…-Fubuki lo miro en silencio.- Shirou… eso paso hace mucho tiempo… Ahora solo somos buenos amigos y lo sabes muy bien… Además, ahora estoy con Endou que es su mejor amigo, lo que no seria posible si nuestra relación no hubiera acabado en buenos términos.- (¡Ups!, creo que olvide decir que Kazemaru es el "ex" de Gouenji)

- Pero es que no es solo eso… Yo aun pienso en Ryuugo-chan. –dijo bajando la voz.

- Lo se…-dijo despeinado sus cabellos con ternura.- Por eso digo que te haría bien salir con él.

- ¿Pero y si no le gusto?

- Basta de peros… Ahora ve, y apenas tengas una oportunidad te le confiesas… Te puedo apostar que Gouenji siente o mismo por ti.- Pues Kazemaru sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que sentía Gouenji por Fubuki… Digamos que eso en parte tiene que ver con el fin de su relación.- Créeme cuando te digo que esta loco por ti y que no te puede sacar de su mente ni en sus sueños- y valla que tenía razón.

*Ding dong *(necesito alguien que haga los efectos de sonido U.U)

- ¿Qué te párese? Por fin llegaron a buscarnos.- sonrío Kazemaru tomando sus cosas a la vez que Fubuki, para luego abrir la puerta.- ¡Mamoru-kun! ¿Acaso tienes idea la hora que es?

- Lo siento Ichi-chan… Se-se me izo tarde- dijo con una gotita cayendo por su nuca.

- ¡¿Crees que eso basta?- Luego miro a Gouenji y luego tras el.- ¿Y Kidou?

- Desaparecido desde anoche- comento Gouenji.

- Fudou…- suspiro Kazemaru mientras Fubuki aparecía tras él.

- Buenos días Endou-kun… Gouenji-kun – saludo con un leve sonrojo tras ver al segundo, el cual al verlo también se sonrojo un poco.

- Shirou-kun… ¿Qué te párese?- sonrío Kazemaru- Kidou no esta, así que iras a la universidad solo junto a Gouenji.

- E-espera ¿y tu y Endou?-dijo Gouenji bastante sorprendido.

- Pues iremos al cine a ver la película de Los Pitufos- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Acaso no se lo mencionaste Mamoru-kun?-dijo mirando a este.

-…- Endou miraba el cielo.

- ¿Mamoru-kun?...-no respondía- ¡Mamoru-kun!

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué?...- reacciono- amm… esto… creo que olvide comentarlo jeje-río despreocupadamente.

-Endou…- Gouenji lo miro asesinándolo con sus ojos, a lo que este se encogió de hombros- Por cierto… ¿Qué mirabas?

- No creen que esa nube párese un balón de fútbol soccer?- dijo apuntando al cielo a lo que a todos les cayo una gotita por la nuca.

- No cambias…-dijo Gouenji.- Aun que ahora que lo dices…-mirando la nube- si se párese a un balón. (¿Creyeron que era broma?)

- Bueno… nosotros nos vamos- dijo Kazemaru comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Si! ¡Pitufos!- grito Endou mientras corría junto a Kazemaru y tomaba su mano asiendo que este se sonrojara.

Luego hubo un incomodo silencio entre Fubuki y Gouenji, los cuales cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando para luego desviarlas con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

- Eee…- balbuceó Gouenji- supongo que deberíamos comenzar a irnos… ¿No?

- Emm…. Si claro –sonrío Fubuki a lo que Gouenji desvío la mirada sonrojado lo que para Fubuki pareció otra cosa como si simplemente no quisiera mirarlo…- Esto… creo que la primera clase de hoy os toca juntos…

- mmm… Cierto… lo-lo había olvidado.-Realmente no lo había olvidado pues sabía de memoria los horarios de Fubuki.

Paresia que sería una mañana muy larga para ambos.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?... :D... bueno hasta el primer capi por que mi re-torcidamente no dio para mas :P<p>

Ahora mis preguntas :B

-¿Les gusto el primer capitulo?

-¿Quieren leer mas?

-¿Que abra pasado con Kidou y Fudou?

-¿Por que eligieron ver la película de los Pitufos? eso tiene respuesta inmediata XD... por que a mi me gusta :D

-¿Creen que realmente verán la película?

-¿Review?

Bueno sin mas me despido... dudas, quejas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y eso... en un review ^^  
>Un review aporta la fundación de una escritora frustrada (yo) mas feliz :D<br>Es todo...(en honor a Momo-chan)


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonenme la vida!...  
>Perdon por tardar tanto en la actualización... merezco que me odien que me corten la cabeza y que me tiren a un rio.<br>Se que soy una irresponsable... antes podía decir que era culpa del colegio pero ahora no... es solo culpa mía y de mi flojera...  
>Les dejo este capi ahora, por que pronto me iré de campamento Scout :D... y luego de vacaciones así que estoy intentando actualizar tanto como pueda.<p>

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (AUN!, PERO ALGUN DIA SERA MIO Y DE TODAS LAS FANS), por que si lo fuera Endou no estaría casado con Natsumi... y menos aun casado con Fuyuppe en X video juego ¬¬... Como sea... hasta que las fans nos revelemos... le pertenece a Level 5

Sin mas el fic :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

El camino a la universidad se estaba asiendo eterno para Fubuki y Gouenji, pues a ninguno se le hacía fácil el entablar una conversación, y gracias a esto con suerte habían cruzado un par de palabras con respecto al clima y otras pocas con respecto a los estudios. Además de el hecho de que ambos iban caminando sumidos en sus pensamientos. Por su parte Gouenji pensaba en la conversación que había tenido esa misma mañana con Endou y tomando enserio lo que su amigo le había dicho esa paresia una muy buena oportunidad para declararse. Mientras por otro lado Fubuki se cuestionaba sobre sus sentimientos asía el ex-delantero de fuego de Raimon, pues aun que en el fondo de su ser él tenia claro que lo amaba y que había sido así desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, su mente conciente no lo aceptaba o mas bien no quería aceptarlo, pues pensaba que el goleador no le correspondería y lo cierto es que este pensamiento era el que lo había llevado a ignorar –o ocultar- este sentimiento todos estos años y a la vez el que lo había llevado a terminar enamorándose de Ryuugo Someoka.

- Eem…- pronunciaron los dos a la vez.

- Lo siento…-dijo Fubuki.

- No… esta bien… habla tu primero- le sonrío Gouenji, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

- Esto… perdona si te incomoda pero tengo curiosidad…-comenzó Fubuki, a lo que capto el interés de Gouenji.- ¿Por qué fue que tu y Kazemaru terminaron? –pregunto con interés, pues su querido mejor amigo Kazemaru nunca le había contado toda la verdad.

- emm… Sucede que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación se estaba volviendo rutinaria, además de que ya no sentíamos lo mismo que en un principio… Claro que nos queríamos mucho, pero había dejado de ser un cariño de pareja, mas bien… era algo así como un cariño de hermanos…

- Eso no es lo único… Kazemaru siempre me dice lo mismo… y se que no es eso…- Fubuki izo un puchero y Gouenji río.- Oye no te rías, hablo enserio.

- Mira, si Kazemaru no te lo a contado debe ser por una razón.- fue la respuesta de Gouenji.

- Conoces a Kazemaru tanto como yo, y si no me lo contó, pero me dejo notar que no era toda la verdad era por que quería que averiguara por mi mismo… y como la fuente de información mas cercana que tengo respecto al caso eres tu…- Bien, Fubuki se daba cuenta que el normalmente no exigiría tanto, pero la curiosidad se lo comía vivo, tenía que saber cual era la razón… No tanto por Kazemaru, si no que muy a su pesar, era por que quería saber más de Gouenji.

- Vale… te lo diré… -suspiro Gouenji al ver a Fubuki así.- Veras… sucede que ambos nos habíamos comenzado a fijar en otras personas… y la verdad es que nos conocíamos demasiado era difícil no notar la forma en la que el otro miraba a esa persona… al fin y al cabo hubo un tiempo en el que nos mirábamos de esa forma…-sonrió tristemente, recordando el momento en que noto que Kazemaru amaba a Endou y que a la vez este descubrió su amor por Fubuki.

- O… ya veo…- bajo la mirada algo deprimido, pensando en que la otra persona en la que se fijo Gouenji podría ser cualquiera menos él, al fin y al cabo el seguía con Someoka en el momento en el que sus amigos cortaron su relación.

- Oye, Fubuki…-lo miro con preocupación pues Fubuki se había detenido inconcientemente.- ¿Estas bien?

- Ah... emm…- miro a Gouenji saliendo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Puedo preguntarte quien fue la persona en la que te fijaste?

- mmm… que te párese si antes de responder eso te digo lo que quería decirte antes.- Le comento volviendo a retomar el paso a la universidad sin mirarlo a la cara pues sabía que si lo hacía le costaría mas el poder hacerlo.- Veras Fubuki… esta mañana tuve una molesta pero despertadora conversación con Endou… y él me dijo que estaría bastante bien que… por decirlo así dejara mis sentimientos salir…- Estaba sonando en exceso cursi y lo sabía… Pero si había aprendido algo saliendo con Kazemaru, era que la mejor forma para conquistar a alguien, era esa…- y la verdad Fubuki es que hace mucho tiempo estoy sintiendo esto que te voy a confesar…- se giro para ver a Fubuki el cual no podía estar más rojo, lo que izo que a Gouenji se le escapara una sonrisa. Miro a Fubuki fijamente a los ojos, y noto cuanto ansiaba que continuara.- Fubuki tu… tu me g…- antes de que Fubuki pudiera terminar una mata de pelo verde salio corriendo de la nada tomando a Fubuki del brazo y llevándoselo lejos, tras unas cortina de polvo…- Maldito Midorikawa…- dijo apretando sus puños con rabia mientras algunas llamas aparecían a su alrededor, asiendo que la gente lo mirara con miedo y luego se alejaran de el lugar lo mas rápido posible…

- Mido-chan…- decía un ya agotado Hiroto corriendo y deteniéndose junto a Gouenji.- ¿Mido-chan paso por aquí, no?.-Gouenji asintió.- ¿Y el es la razón de tu enfado, no?- volvió a asentir.- ¿Quieres golpearlo con un pelotazo?- Pregunto viendo que Gouenji tenía un balón en las manos que ni la autora de este fic sabe de donde saco.- Gouenji… tranquilízate… ya sabes que Midorikawa es un idiota… y esta vez si le das un pelotazo no tendrás ninguno de tus discursos preparados para que deje de ser idiota… un idiota muy lindo debo agregar…-dijo al final luego de oír un "NO SOY IDIOTA" de la dirección por la que Midorikawa se había ido.

Los años le había jugado bien a Hiroto, pues para decirlo fácil, era todo un rompe corazones, pues era guapo, alto, algo musculoso y además tenia algo que le interesa a todas las chicas, un gran auto… Ya varias chicas se le habían tirado casi literalmente enzima intentando que las llevara a pasear en su Porshe 911, pero claro este siempre se negaba, alegando que su "idiota pero muy lindo novio", se pondría celoso, por lo cual Midorikawa se había ganado el odio de varias chicas… Lo cual no duraba mucho, pues las chicas que lo conocían quedaban encantadas con lo tierno he infantil que se veía el otro sin importar su edad, y la otra mitad de las chicas que no lo conocían desaparecían misteriosamente al día siguiente de intentar ligar con Midorikawa

- Vale…-dijo lanzando el balón asía quien sabe donde.- Perdonare a tu noviecito solo por esta vez…- suspiro pensando en que tendría que hablar con Fubuki luego.- Por cierto, ¿Se podría saber por que tu novio huía de ti como si se lo llevara el diablo?, ¿y por que rayos en el proceso se llevo a Fubuki?

- ¿Fubuki?... eso explica tu enojo.- ¿Gouenji le dedico una severa mirada? - Comprendo… pues veras…

***En otro lugar***

- Entonces luego de tomar el helado, acompañe a Hiroto al baño y este cerro la puerta con cerrojo y cuando se giro con una mirada pervertida comprendí cual era su plan… y entonces intente escapar pero no me dejo… -explicaba Midorikawa sentado en un banco junto a Fubuki.- hasta que de la nada alguien toco la puerta y Hiroto se distrajo y yo salte por la ventana y corrí lejos gritando que lo odiaba…- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa.

- Aun no encuentro cual es la conexión de tu historia con el hecho de que me hallas arrastrado contigo Midorikawa.- dijo un Fubuki frotándose las sienes…

- A lo siento... es que te vi en el camino y como estabas solo con Gouenji pensé que querrías ser rescatado ¿no?

- La verdad hace un rato te lo habría agradecido…-dijo sinceramente.- Pero creo que Gouenji estaba apunto de decirme algo importante…-dijo sonrojándose nuevamente.

- Mmmm… sonrojo… ¿Se te estaba declarando?- pregunto Midorikawa siempre tan directo.

- Puuuuess… no lo se…-contesto.

- Rayos ese chico tarda mucho…-dijo Midorikawa recordando alguna de las conversaciones con Kazemaru… lo que le recordó a la vez…- ¿Y el emo?.- pregunto a lo que se escucho a lo lejos un ¡No soy emo! Que fue ignorado por Midorikawa.

- ¿Kazemaru?-Midorikawa asintió.- Viendo una película con Endou.

- ¿Qué película?

- Creo que Los Pitufos… ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?- pregunto Fubuki algo cansado de su extraño y hela-dístico amigo.

- Que Kazemaru dijo que la iría a ver conmigo. Maldito emo.-susurro a lo que nuevamente se escucho. ¡Que no soy emo! Que fue seguido por un: ¡Idiota Midorikawa! A lo que Midorikawa solo miro feo al suelo planeando su venganza, o al menos eso asía hasta que otra idea cruzo su mente.- No queda otra… comamos helado antes de nuestras primera clase, tu invitas.

- ¿Sabes que tu campus queda al otro lado del mió, no?- pregunto a la vez que Midorikwa se levantaba.

- Si, pero mis profesores ya están acostumbrados a que llegue tarde. Así que no importa.-dijo llevándose a Fubuki con él.

- ¿Tu nunca te preocupas por la opinión de los demás no?

- Si se trata de comida y helado… no…

*** Unos treinta minutos mas tarde en la entrada del Campus de Medicina***

- Fubuki… al fin apareces… creí que ese idiota de Midorikwa.- Se volvió a escuchar un "NO SOY IDIOTA" desde el otro lado del campus. (Valla que si tienen pulmones esos chicos).

- Me obligo a comprarle un helado… Eso es todo…- contesto Fubuki algo nervioso.

- Fubuki.-este lo miro.- ¿Te párese que terminemos nuestra conversación después de clases yendo a tomar algo los dos?

- E…esta bien…-contesto nervioso… Pues el pensar en más tiempo a solas los dos solos lo ponía con los nervios de punta.

- Genial… ¿Entremos a clase?

- Claro…- sonrío tímidamente a la vez que seguía a Gouenji asía su primera clase

***Mientras tanto en algun lugar***

- Fudou, ¿podrías dignarte a soltarme de estas entupidas cadenas?-pregunto un molesto Kidou, desnudo y atado a la cama del susodicho con cadenas en su pies y manos.- No es que tenga ganas de perder otra clase por tu culpa.

- Como si las necesitaras…-le contesto Fudou terminando de vestirse.- Te soltare cuando se me de la gana.

- Eres un…-se callo para no decir una palabrota.

- Vamos Kidou dilo… no es tan difícil…- lo provoco Fudou. Agachándose en la cama y tomando su mentón.- Pues si mantendrás tus labios sellados.- Lo beso con lujuria y pasión a lo que Kidou solo se sonrojo e intento contenerse, pero termino respondiéndole de la misma forma.- Así me gusta… te haz ganado tu libertad.- Dijo mientras lo soltaba.- Pero no te aproveches por que es temporal…

- Temporal… ósea hasta que se te den las ganas de echarte otro polvo conmigo.- Pronuncio tomando sus cosas del suelo y revisando su celular.- Genial, ya perdí mi primera clase.

- Deja de quejarte por gilipolleces… Y disfruta que fui bueno esta vez… - Kidou bufo mientras se vestía.- Hey, idiota… - dijo tomando a Kidou de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomando firmemente su rostro…- Sabes que así de lo que sea que pienses que soy y todo… Te amo.- Lo beso con pasión, y este beso fue respondido gustosamente por Kidou, pues sabía que al fin y al cabo era verdad, sin importar cuan mal lo tratase Fudou, ambos se amaban mutuamente y Kidou sabia que la mejor manera de lograr que Fudou digiera lo que sentía era aparentando estar molesto.

- También te amo Fudou Akio.- contesto correspondiéndole.

- Sabes creo que la universidad puede esperar por hoy… De todos modos estoy desaprobando todo.- Dijo Fudou antes de lanzar a Kidou a la cama nuevamente.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

¿Les agrado mi intento de pedir disculpas por la demora con la mini escena de Fudou y Kidou?

¿Lograra Gouenji declararse por fin?

¿Los haré sufrir mas adelante por que soy mala mala :B?

¿Quieren ver drama?

¿ Amenazas de muerte, intentos de asesinato, tomates, review *-*?

Recuerden que un **_review_**aporta a que me sienta mal si no actualizo y me ayudara a hacerlo mas rápido... De hecho un review fue el que me izo decir OH SHET he dejado mi fic abandonado...

Bueno Eso es todo...^^

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Momo nee-chan** :D... tu sabes que te amii! 3, a **nanne**... bueno hay tienes algo asi como una respues de que paso con Kidou y Fudou, a **Zero59Mine **yo vi una nube con forma de balón! son bonitas :3, **Mizuky Ishiyama **gracias!, **Kaoru Juon Kasane **literalmente ame tu comentario... si soy decente! enserio gracias :D  
>y en general gracias a todos, también a los que solo me tienen en favoritos y a los que solo pasan a leer... Me hacen muy feliz de verdad...<p>

Por ultimo los invito a leer mis otros fics ;D


End file.
